Frosted Memories A RWBY FanFic
by l0rdd4rkey3s
Summary: A new perspective on the RWBY Story (Volumes 1-3)
1. Explanation

So I wrote this story in one go for the most of it (Chapters 1-13) so the writing style might change after Chapter 13 because I've only finished the story 5 min before uploading it.

But enjoy the story, even though it's missing the detail I wished I had added, LOL!


	2. Introduction

Introduction

The warring world of Remnant, broken in conflict between the creatures of Grimm and the Inhabitants. At first, before the peace, Grimm dominated the people of Remnant and almost wiped the entire world clear of them. As cities were created and grew into kingdoms, the Grimm began to seem scarce. Skilled fighters and scholars from around the world had created academies to train the next generations of the great heroes. Four academies and four kingdoms were created, and peace has been sustained with the cooperation between all four kingdoms. But the recent rise in Grimm and Criminal activity has people wondering what it could mean. With White Fangs new leader and the recent Dust thefts, many of the Humans of remnant believe that all Faunus are with the White Fang and their beliefs. No matter how many retries, it won't change.


	3. Chapter 1-16 (Start to End)

~ 30 ~

Chapter 1

Welcome to Beacon

I awoke in my bedroll once again, but not my regular bedroll, my bed that was back at home. The very home I left a day ago. I use the word loosely; home for me was anywhere I could lay my bedroll down. But a day ago I had been camped outside a small village south of Patch, waiting for my wounds to heal, and secretly I wanted to stay. I remembered someone walking into the village, then an hour later a large explosion in the village centre and Grimm everywhere. But none of this happened. I got up and walked into the village, heading to the infirmary, a sense of déjà vu rolled into my mind when a robed figure was standing outside the village gates. I had been lying down for ten seconds with an urge to investigate, an urge I gave into. I found myself staring at a floor scatter with bodies of... My friends? All slashed and shot. My eyes drifted to my RRDB, Ranged Rifle Dust Blade, along with my hands covered in blood. 'F-forest... Why?' A voice familiar to me interrupted my glance at my blood stained hands. The sudden sound of an aircraft engine woke me in the chair I sat down in when I boarded, 'I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.' a sweet voice said a ways away from my seat. 'Hey roommate. I am Rain Tiirane and you are Forest Verde.' A girl with blue hair tied in a side ponytail, 'How do you-' she cut me off, 'Know your name? Same way I know how you got on this aircraft, what upgrades you want to apply to your RRDB, who you fall in love with and the final outcome of your, shall we say, tale.' She smiles and grabs my hand lifting me up, just in time for another girl to tumble over the chair I was previously seated in, 'Well, shit. I should be more careful. Hi, I'm-' the girl who tumbled was interrupted by Rain, 'Sienna Shuí, and our future roommate.' Rain held her hand out, 'By the way, I can predict the future to a certain point, and it's my semblance.' Sienna grabbed Rain's hand and shook it excitedly, 'Can you see my future partner? Is he strong? Is he big? What's he like? What happens with us?' Sienna's burst of excitement is met with a smile, 'He is strong, not that big, he seems nice and I don't think you would like to hear that.' The smile that once crossed Rain's face disappeared and distraught replaced it. She gave me a slight glance.

'Sienna, this is Forest Verde, our team leader.' Those two words rang through my ears, both pairs, 'Oh and he's a Faunus, an odd selection don't you think?' Her voice echoed through the airship and other students began to stare. I removed the coat I wore and lowered my hood to reveal my fox ears. 'Freak! You should belong to the White Fang!' A male voice shouted from the right of me. 'Thanks, I was hoping to keep that a secret.' I said sitting down onto the chair beside mine, 'You and Cardin get into a fight directly after we land, which would reveal you are a Faunus anyways. Another Faunus kicks Cardin in the face after you beat him. The fight still happens.' Rain said putting her hand on my shoulder before sitting down. 'So, Forest, what's your semblance?' Sienna asked sitting next to Rain, who finally doesn't interrupt, 'I have two, Charge which I was born with and Gravity manipulation which I got from my mentor.' Both girls looked shocked at the utterance of those words. Semblances couldn't be gained normally or with any unconditional methods, you are either born with one and you unlock it or you don't have one at all. And learning a semblance is unheard of, or at least there hasn't been any study on it. 'He won't want to talk about his mentor Sienna, it's a touchy subject.' Rain spoke before laying her head back against the chair. 'Let's just wait for the action to take place when we land.' Sienna said looking at Cardin as he harassed a bunny Faunus a distance away.

We were finally docking at Beacon. I was with Sienna and Rain, looking past a few people at a blonde haired boy vomit into a trashcan, 'Hey fox boy! High-tail it over here!' Cardin shouted at me, standing with his arms crossed, 'When you get there, duck after he says freak.' Rain said patting my back then pushing me forward a bit. As I walked towards him, a crowd amassed behind me, watching the scenario unfold. 'How did you even get into Beacon you freak?' And as predicted by Rain, Cardin attempted to punch me with just enough time for me to duck before his punch zoned closer to my face. As he twisted slightly with his fist, I reached back and slammed my sheathed weapon into his gut, causing him to tumble back and groan in pain. 'Don't underestimate a Faunus.' I said placing my weapon back and walking past the humiliated Cardin. After a few steps I heard Cardin groan twice and soon felt a hand pat my arm, 'Hey thanks for beating Cardin up. He deserved it.' The same bunny Faunus said shyly, looking down at her feet, 'I am Velvet. Nice to meet you.' She walked off after saying her name. 'Ooh, the bunny and the fox! What a twisted tale!' Another Faunus came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my chest. I removed her arms and turned to see she was another Faunus Cardin was harassing on the airship. 'Your friend over there said we would be on a team. Why not try getting to know each other better, if you catch my drift.' She pushed up against me with her d-cup breasts, waving her cat tail slowly. 'Not my type. But it's good to see I'm the only guy in our team.' I said pushing away from her before an explosion went off behind me. I was almost instantly prepared to fight with my hand on my weapon and her hand on my- 'Boundaries Miss!' I shouted at the cat. 'Well just so you know my name is Topaz.' She walked away running her hand across my cheek.

After a while it had seemed that everyone had been waiting for Professor Ozpin to welcome us to Beacon. My mind drifted to the past few years, all the trials and tribulations I had to overcome. Week by week, day by day. Every corner I turned held a challenge. My honorary uncle, Onyx Thywell, took care of me after my parents died only for him to abandon me for his own sake. 'Forest. We have to go to the hall. Forest.' Rain had been nudging me ever so slightly as Sienna was trying to snap me back into reality, 'Let's go then.' I said as I began walking, causing Rain to fall forward with a loud thump. I had been so focused on remembering my past that I missed the orientation speech, the only moment I could recall was when Rain flopped onto the floor. 'Goodnight ladies. Don't stay up too late checking out the guys.' I said before leaving the girls to their devices and lying down away from the other guys.

Chapter 2

Initiation

I flipped Hearth, Rain's glaive pistol, in my hand while judging its weight. We were waiting in the locker rooms for the announcement for us to gather for our initiation. I was tired from the night before, the reason was because of the pair of girls I met a while after laying down. Sisters that looked nothing alike. And they had now engaged in what some would call a fight, a debate or even a war. But the only reason I had been with them, holding both Rain and Sienna's weapons was because I forgot who the one with the precognitive sight was. 'We meet again foxy.' I heard a voice to my left, turning to see no one, 'Did ya miss little ol' me?' The same voice now came from behind me, and once again no one, the next time I'll catch the person, 'What's the matter-' She began to speak but stopped as I lifted her by her shirt. 'Watch it!' She exclaimed, 'Oh it's you, Tofu right?' I said monotonous like to show my disinterest in her, 'Topaz! Now put me down before I show you more than a seductive smile!' She tried to pry my hand off her shirt but to no avail. I let her go after she struggled for some time, 'Well, happy you got close enough to the goods?' Her anger faded and once again she became salacious, she smirked, 'Ruby has more goods than you.' I said pointing back to the younger of the two sisters behind me, causing her to blush with a dropped jaw. Her sister, Yang, was as shocked as Ruby and Topaz, who looked ready to kill me. 'So you can predict my fate but you can't predict an incident such as this?' I heard Sienna ask Rain from the same direction Ruby and Yang had been standing.

I was still recovering from the slap I received from Yang, that girl sure is feisty. We had been standing on what I presumed where launch pads, at the edge of a cliff above the emerald forest, 'Dark red suits you.' Rain said before being launched off the cliff, 'Very weird girl.' I said readying myself. 'Go!' I thought, and as if the launch pad had read my mind, I was flying through the air. I tried to direct my landing further away from the three girls, whom surprisingly were able to land close to each other. The ground rapidly expanded in my view, a big clearing with the trees surrounding the area. There was only one way I could slow myself to a stop now, with my second semblance, I pulled myself towards the ground at a faster pace only halting to a stop an inch off the ground. 'That was worse.' I spoke to no one but me, falling to kneel as I felt a sharp pain in my head. I couldn't use gravity manipulation without over exerting my aura. I could feel the pain ever so slightly fade but it still lingered, and in that instant a claw came passing my head, missing by a hair. I dodged back and stood groggy, looking at the three Ursi. The bear like Grimm began a charge and unleashed a flurry of slashes at me all blocked with succession. As they began to charge once more, a feeling I knew all too well fell upon me, a feeling I enjoyed. Anger. Rage. Hate. Destruction was my only purpose. Annihilation is the life line of my soul. The thrill of death and killing... I blink to see the last Ursa dissipate from its many pieces that once were whole. 'Forest?' Sienna's voice broke through the trees after my silent violent outburst had ended; she was standing alongside Topaz and Rain, but the three all donned one expression. Confusion. Something I had come to live with knowing I will not remember what I did in my state of anger. It's as if I had been a different person. 'Let's go.' I said to my team. They nodded in unison. Something struck me as odd though; Sienna had a dark red gem on her necklace. I never noticed it before.

We were the first of the teams to grab an artefact and make our way to the extraction point, what bothered me was the silence, the absence of Grimm, and the uttermost bothering thing, Topaz, Sienna and Rain's conversations. They seemed to drone around me and all our futures. Not a single conversation ended differently. Rain would always say 'Time will tell.' And smiled like she knew that time would indeed tell. 'Dark green suits you. It's a very secretive colour but it shines its best with you.' Rain ended her final question off, reminding me of the cliff. But what it could've meant had puzzled me for a few minutes. Surprisingly, the three were now silent. We finally made it to the extraction ship, but what made me think more was how the other teams had made it back already. And I felt a strange weight to my side, when I looked I felt horror fill my head, it was my mother's pistol blade Estrangement. I looked myself up and down seeing I had been covered in bloody scratches and my aura hadn't healed me yet. It slowly glowed but faded and everything went black.

Chapter 3

Classes

I awoke and felt a familiarity. I'd been here before. Nine times before. It was my dorm room. I had the three girls staring at me, I wasn't able to move properly, but it didn't seem like they had seen me wake up. They were staring at me, I couldn't tell why, but they were now tracing their fingers across my chest. I felt like they had been tracing over numb skin, similar to tracing over a scar. I felt a chill run past me and I shivered slightly and the girls retracted their hands, 'What happened? I thought we didn't get into a fight.' I asked rising from the bed. I stood and looked down as I awaited the reply. I observed the scars not healed by my aura as Rain looked to the two other girls and nodded, 'You probably felt the-' I looked up and finished Rain's sentence, 'Abnormality in time. Yes.' She continued, 'Then you know you've done this before. Several times.' She looked at my hand, obviously trying to tell me without telling me directly. I met her gaze and then followed it to my arm. 'A soldier came by with a replacement.' Sienna said bending by the foot of the bed and pulling up a metal briefcase. 'So? Not the first time he's done it for me.' I said extending my left arm forward to grab the briefcase- 'Whoa! What do you mean?!' Topaz stepped between my hand and the briefcase. 'I explained to you-' Rain began but was met with a finger, 'Let him explain.' Topaz had been determined to hear what I had to say, 'He probably knows what's going on. He's sent an arm twice, this being the third.' I paused and put my regular shirt on, 'Other times I either never lost my arm or died before I could lose it.' Topaz went stiff, Sienna stared in confusion and Rain looked away. Topaz moved to the side and I once again reached for the briefcase, this time being successful. I opened it and was surprised; the arm was still the same as the others I've seen, only thing different were the Schnee logo on the side. "A gift from an old friend. Don't tell Ozpin." The note plastered on the velvety material inside wrote with a poorly drawn crow and a Q on the bottom right corner. 'A dusty old crow.'

I made it my duty, as the team leader, to get ready for classes early. No slacking when getting ready. I was shoved away into the bathroom to allow the girls to change in the main room, but even from the bathroom I was enforcing my duty. 'Five more seconds before I come out, if you aren't dressed then you get punished.' I could hear the struggling between two parties, I couldn't tell who the two were but they were definitely having a battle of their own. 'Two... One. You better be done.' I opened the door and saw the three girls all sitting on the beds, awkwardly looking down, 'Something happen?' I asked. No reply, besides the twitching of Topaz' ear. 'Well stand up and make sure you have the proper uniform on. This will be the first and only time I will allow it.' I said sternly while still holding a comforting tone. And as I said, the three stood and lined up next to each other. On my face I tried to hide the awed expression I had the urge to don. Rain's uniform looked like she had been made to wear it and nothing else; it was a perfect fit and looked good on her. Topaz wore the exact same as Rain but her uniform showed her curves off well more than her usual attire with a gap between the miniskirt and the knee high socks that could make anyone swoon over her. Sienna had more petite frame in her uniform, but it suited her delicate face. 'Okay now we can get to class. No time for breakfast, we'll eat afterwards though.' I said opening the door to my left and waiting for the ladies to file out, they didn't lose the awkward expression they had when I came out the bathroom but they were quick to leave the room leaving me to wonder what happened.

We were tempted by the smell of food when we passed the Mess Hall in order to make our way to class, but I ensured the girls I would buy them all the food they want in town after classes ended. Our first class was with Professor Port. 'Okay, Alright we got here earlier than I expected for the first day. But once we enter the second week we will have to be this early.' I said looking at my scroll, 'HAVE!' The three girls shouted, Topaz bearing her claws in frustration. I nodded and walked into the classroom, securing four seats in a middle row to the right of the class. I'm only taking this approach on them because I want them to dislike me, right? After classes we headed to the Mess Hall. We were pretty late considering classes ended only a few minutes ago, 'See they're real! What a freak!' I turned to see Cardin once again picking on Velvet, 'Ouch! Please stop!' At this I walked towards them, sparking my dust arm, 'Oi! Cardin! Leave her alone!' I shouted as I walked towards them, 'Or what? No way you can take on four of us.' Cardin retorted, pulling Velvet's ear more, 'Try me.' I said, running up to him with a steak knife I picked up in my hand, As I got to him I stabbed the knife in-between his thighs, not hitting him. 'Want to risk it.' I said to him, now holding his arm and squeezing, making the gears in my arm click loudly. 'Okay! We'll leave her!' Cardin panicked as my grip tightened, 'Good.' He walked away with his team following short, 'Thanks again Forest.' Velvet said as she walked away, 'No problem.'

Chapter 4

True Strength

We were nearing our first month-end, and a class I've been dreading has arrived with the day, 'We were told to bring our weapons. So I brought all three.' I said to a blonde haired boy named Jaune Arc, formerly known as Vomit Boy, who sat next to us along with his team. 'Yeah, but don't hunters only have one weapon? I've seen two, yes. But three is an odd number.' And on queue Yang, from a table away, pointed in our direction, her pun sense as she calls it must have tingled. 'Anyway. What's with the three weapons? One is yours but which one?' Jaune looked at the sword and pistol I had laid down on the desk, 'These two belonged to my parents, the pistol to my mother and the sword to my father.' I glanced at the weapons before looking back at Jaune, 'My baby is this one!' I said with a tiny tone of excitement in my voice as I pulled Enigma up from under the desk, 'Whoa!' Jaune said in awe. I couldn't blame him. Enigma had that effect on people, with its green and silver features, it's variable scope, the fire rate switch. Everything about this high-calibre sniper rifle of mine shouted awesomeness, 'Mr. Verde! Stop gaggling over your weapons and get over here this instant!' Ms. Goodwitch shouted at me, pointing her Riding Crop at me as a threat. 'The point of this class is to train you in battle, Right?' I said nonchalantly, 'Therefore I should be up against a whole team or two whole teams.' I finished standing and slowly walking to the amphitheatre arena, 'Oh is that so Mr. Verde. Then I assume you don't mind fighting Team CRDL and Team JNPR?' Ms Goodwitch, who now had a frustrated look on her face, said pointing to the desks where Team JNPR was seated in. 'WHAT! No!' Jaune shouted as his team consisting of Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos dragged him to the arena. 'Ain't this a standoff? What you going to do fox boy!' Cardin shouted as they all readied their weapons.

I had all three weapons on me, Equilibrium, Estrangement and Enigma all ready to be used, against my friends and enemies. 'Ready!' Ms. Goodwitch raised her Riding Crop, signalling us to get into our fighting poses; I however stood still, 'Fight!' The eight fighters charged me, Team CRDL running in without a hint of a plan and Team JNPR waiting for the cannon fodder to be taken down. 'Stop.' I said and made Team CRDL hit the ground with enough force to crush the area around them, Team JNPR was still in this. First, Jaune, his inexperienced fighting style threw me off a bit, with his unorthodox swings and unnecessary blocks, but in the end it only took a swing of my new arm to his leg to make him topple over. Nora was second, going in head first. Swinging her giant hammer left and right, barely missing me. She was predictable and sloppy until she landed her first blow, even though I had blocked it, it hit with enough force to push me back. Her final swing missed, and with the extra momentum I flung her into the ground with her own weapon. Ren started his flurry of attacks shortly after I dispatched Nora, firing a few shots out of his dual pistols before trying to hit me with the blades below the barrel. His weapon reminded me of Estrangement, and if I knew one way to deal with someone who uses similar weapons was to disarm them, leaving them utterly defenceless. He swung once and I swiftly knocked the first gun out his hand, he the swung his remaining weapon only to have it kicked out of his hand. I started a quick roundhouse kick as he was now disarmed, I was surprised when I felt his hand grip my leg and throw it down. Ren now began a barrage of heavy open palm punches against my body, with me only able to dodge a few until he was drained of stamina. He now dropped to a knee, leaving him open. I kicked his chest, sending him flying backwards past Pyrrha. 'One on one. This hardly seems fair.' I said, now feeling the repercussions of using gravity manipulation and taking Ren's punches

Pyrrha Nikos, world renowned fighter, all year round most elegant fighters and the poster girl for Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. ' _I'm not sure I would ever be a challenge to her._ ' I thought to myself. She was known as the Invincible Girl for a reason. She charged at me with breakneck speeds, giving me the urge to use one of my weapons, I resisted the urge and dodged her first and second swings only her third connecting with my new arm. A moment passed where we were locked in place. She looked shock, something I would not expect from a seasoned fighter. She pushed off me and threw her shield at me, I began to dodge to my left but the shield gave off a slight black glow and turned gingerly, knocking me off balance once it hit my shoulder. I recovered quickly and smirked, 'Shocked you couldn't use your semblance on my arm?' I taunted earning a smile, 'Sorry. I'm used to people not noticing that.' She politely smiled back and picked up her shield, standing in her fighting pose once more. I grabbed Estrangement and cocked the gun, jumping a dust shell out of the cylinder and into my hand. 'Good thing my arm isn't made of metal.' I held the bullet up to my eye and grinned, 'Refined dust.' I said before flicking the shell towards Pyrrha, causing her to block and leave herself open for a short span of seconds. I charged at her this time, flicking my index finger against my palm causing a spark of lightning, which enveloped my arm. I jumped and let out two kicks into her shield before pushing against her shield and launching back, I charged again once I landed. I wasn't giving her time, I ran past her, and turned in a jump before punching down adding extra force with gravity manipulation. A loud crack echoed through the arena with a wave of lightning and the floor around us shattered into almost nothing with Pyrrha laying face down. 'M-Mr. Verde is the winner!' Ms. Goodwitch exclaimed in shock. I then felt a piercing pain in my head and sat down from where I stood. I could also feel the eyes that were locked on me. It was unnervingly pleasant. For the first time in my life I was being seen for a fighter and not a Faunus. 'Class is dismissed! Mr. Verde, I'd like you to accompany me to Ozpin's office.' Goodwitch said looking at the destruction that covered the arena.

'Where exactly did you acquire that arm Forest?' Ozpin asked sitting with his hands arched under his chin, 'A person who left this note.' I said handing over the note I received with the arm to Ozpin, he read the note and sighed out, 'Qrow. That drunken man. How would he know?' Ozpin said with a lower tone, 'Okay Forest. You may leave.' Ozpin said setting the note on his desk, 'Ozpin! Are you not going to reprimand him for his actions?!' Goodwitch exclaimed in anger, which was met with a sly smile from Ozpin, 'I see no need. He successfully took down his opponents. All eight. And he was able to analyze Ms. Nikos' semblance was polarity after engaging with her once.' Ozpin was commending me for my actions, 'Also, he didn't show any signs of anger, unlike his first encounter with the Grimm in Emerald Forest. How did you resist Noir's violent nature?' Ozpin's statement caught me off guard, not only because he told me I resisted anger but because of the name Noir. 'Who is Noir?' I asked with genuine confusion, Ozpin smiled, 'Oh never mind. It was just a nickname Port came up with.' Ozpin waved it off as he stood, 'Now Forest. You are the most powerful student amongst the entire four years. I might put you against Team CFVY in the near future.' Ozpin made his way to my side, putting his hand on my shoulder, 'Just don't mimic all students' semblances, or else I might have the need to expel you.' He said leading me towards the elevator in silence, 'Mimic?' I asked as the elevator doors closed. 'You really think he's the one She wants?' I heard Goodwitch ask as the elevator began its descent.

Chapter 5

A Dark Past

Our second month began with average training and classes. Jaune stopped Cardin's bullying, Team RWBY had their own tribulations and we were about to begin our first mission following a huntsman. It wasn't training, it was observation. And hunters throughout Vale appeared, just to recruit a team that will be observing the situations that a hunter encounters each and every day. 'Who should we follow?! Omigosh there are so many awesome hunters!' Sienna was fixed on the many names and missions that lined the wall; I had been standing next to the wall with Topaz and Rain. 'We don't want an easy one. And we don't need an unnecessarily difficult one either.' Topaz said looking through the many missions that Sienna overlooked. 'How about-' Sienna began, 'No.' Rain stopped her, smiling with her hands behind her back, 'Okay, Rain, go stand over there and shut up.' I forced out, ignoring the need to be kind and pointing towards the far side of the hall where Team RWBY had stood. Rain put her hand on my shoulder and nodded with a smile, 'Don't freak out though.' Rain left me in confusion and walked away. Sienna smiled and pointed to her final choice, 'Okay, now that she's gone. Lets follow Onyx Thywe-' Without letting Sienna finish I slammed my dust arm into the wall, creating a hole and a pattern of cracks in the wall. 'No!' The built up rage that I had in that moment let out with a trace of lightning filling the cracks in the wall. What now? How could I cover my anger up? 'Mr. Verde! A word.' Ozpin walked up behind me, tapping his cane against my arm that was still embedded in the wall indicating I should remove it, 'Yes sir.' I calmly replied and turned to follow him. 'To my office, for you shall not be accompanying your team on this mission.' Ozpin said, shocking me.

'Why is it that you hate Onyx?' Ozpin asked, 'From what I know is that he has been more like a father to you, so why hate him?' Ozpin pushed his question on, watching as I drank the coffee he had offered me, 'my team won't be able to do this without me. Sure, they're good fighters and can follow orders well, but without me...' I stopped myself, not wanting to reveal the future, 'Sir-' I began but stopped when Ozpin spoke, 'Call me Oz.' He then let me continue, 'Oz, I have to be there with them, whether they take that mission with Onyx or not.' I said staring Ozpin down, 'First tell me why you hate him so much.' Ozpin brought up his previously mentioned question. It was as if time stopped, the giant gears above me had ceased ticking. 'I'm listening.' Ozpin said, sipping his own coffee. ' _But Uncle Onyx! I thought mama said she'd return!' I felt anger towards my parents, having almost never seen them, 'Listen kid, your mom and dad said I must take you for an adventure. And they told me they'd meet ya once you were older.' His voice was void of emotion, this was normal for Uncle O but it wasn't normal circumstances._ 'Go on.' Ozpin's voice interrupted my silence, _'Focus now Fox. Remember to breath.' Uncle O had been teaching me to use the many weapons that he was trained to use, 'Think of those bottles as the beowulves that killed your parents.' At the last syllable I pulled the trigger and hoped for the hit, 'You got killers eyes Fox.'_ I don't recall Onyx saying he took you on as an apprentice.' Ozpin once again interrupted.

 _'All I want is for the people I come in contact with not to die.' Tears hit the floor by the body of an older man I once knew, 'Forest... I know it isn't the right time to tell you about this...' Onyx was standing by the town gate a few steps behind me, I could tell his back was turned, 'But, it's best I tell you when you can't fight, like now that... That I killed your parents.' Time froze and rage built up, 'I'm leaving you now, for you to do your own thing. Like go to an academy.' I was already drained from slaying the Grimm in the area, but the rage fuelled me with energy, energy to kill. 'You're going to go far Fox, but only if you keep moving forward. Just remember you've got a long way to go. Don't think for a second that you're goals are the end, cause no matter how many times you train for battle, you've still never learnt enough. Never stop moving forward.' I was left there,_ 'Left to fend for myself. In that instant of hearing his final words to me, I had lost all that pent up rage and it was replaced by hatred. That same hour I was surrounded by Grimm. A broken bow and a dagger as my weapons.' I finished pulling out the dagger; an hour passed us in the time I was explaining to Ozpin, who now sat with his fingers entwined in front of his mouth. 'interesting. Now, what was this village called?' He mumbled. 'Kuroyuri.'

'Team JNPR reporting for duty!' Nora, obviously excitedly, saluted towards me, 'Hello again.' Pyrrha said waving to me, 'Could you be as kind as to explain the situation to us again, please?' Pyrrha, certain to properly understand the situation now asked. 'I was assigned to watch over you, much like a manager.' I said, reciting what Ozpin had told me to tell them. Team JNPR had chosen a mission that patrolled a local village, protecting it from Grimm and any dangers, and I was assigned to protect Team JNPR. Well, not protect more like monitor. 'Okay, our things are all packed.' Jaune walked towards us, panting beside Ren who smiled and said, 'Good to have you aboard. May this journey allow us to form a stronger team and friendship.' With this Ren extended his hand, 'May it do so.' I took his hand into a shake. _'Well, Forest, I shall hope you know that both Nora and Ren are from Kuroyuri. And both, the same age as you were, experienced the same exact disaster.'_ Ozpin spoke as if he was implying something, but insured that he wasn't afterwards. 'Shall we head off?' I asked, pointing towards the aircraft.

Chapter 6

Phase 1

'Uhhh, uhhh... Pyrrha, rotate around the beowulves!' Jaune shouted trying to lead his team to the best of his abilities, even if the effort was futile because Ren, Nora and I had already took most of the Grimm out. _'Did you know my father?' Ren asked, the aircraft engines beginning to roar, 'What- I uh... Yeah. I guess you could say I knew him.' My answer was rushed, and full of surprise, 'How did you...' I began, but Nora interrupted, 'We saw you and a man at the village. You defeated wave after wave of Grimm, armed with Li's dagger.' And for the first time since I had known Nora, she spoke in a more calm and quiet voice. 'Yeah...'._ The village that Ren and Nora persuaded Jaune into protecting was fairly small, and heavy on tech, but it was also a difficult village to protect. 'Forest, may I ask, what is your semblance?' Pyrrha spoke with her normal polite voice and tone, 'Mimicry. It only works if I've bonded with the person, or if we share a deep connection.' I said, focusing on my hand. 'Whose semblances have you mimicked so far?' Jaune spoke with a sense of glee, probably hoping I would say his name. 'Well, there's Ruby, Blake, Yang, Topaz and I have a feeling I won't be returning to Beacon without a few more.' I smiled knowing Team JNPR wouldn't mind me copying their semblances. 'I think you should copy mine first!' Nora let out a sentence with excitement, letting the rest of Team JNPR to laugh, even Ren. _'I should have helped you.' Ren let out, looking at the dagger his father used, 'I would only deserve this if I did.' He handed the dagger back to me, sorrow prominent in his statement._

I began to feel exhausted due to the fighting, Pyrrha had already given up, after Ren, Nora and Jaune. It was strange to see so many Grimm in a short period of forty-eight minutes. We had already been in at least sixteen engagements, each ranging from four beowulves to two deathstalkers and nevermores. 'Something... Isn't... Right.' Jaune let out with a struggle as he lay on the grass with his sword and shield next to him, 'Yeah.' I pointed towards the village, 'Maybe we should check the town out. Just to be sure.' I suggested, panting whilst kneeling and trying to regain my breath. With struggle, we got up and inspected the village. 'Jaune, why do you get so nervous with leading? It's not like your team is going to be killed.' I asked Jaune as we walked through the crowded village, 'I don't want to fail. Sure, I'm not the best fighter, I'm not even a fighter compared to you.' Jaune spoke looking at his hands, 'But I want to be the best leader. Whether or not I can fight.' I began to see Jaune's resolve in those words, a good soul definitely, 'You're not the best fighter, and you might never be one, but you're a good person Jaune. And that should carry you along with your pride.' I felt the words form along my thoughts, 'As long as you keep your head up and keep moving forward.' Jaune was smiling, but he wasn't happy, 'I once knew a man, Montanez Orum, he told me I'm going to go far and that I shouldn't give up. And in his wise words, I found myself. I found my resolution. To be the best I can be.' I couldn't tell what came to me in that moment but I felt a sudden surge of energy, a feeling of being able to do anything. 'Thanks Forest. It's good to have you around.' Jaune smiled patting my shoulder. 'Jaune! Forest! Where'd all the people go?!' Nora's voice echoed, and the once bright and lively village became broken, bloody and empty. 'Look out!' A familiar voice came with a sudden crash from behind.

I looked behind me, where Jaune and I once stood. A crater with a giant Grimm was what was left. 'Forest? Are you okay?' The voice from before was closer to me now, I turned my head to the left and saw Velvet sitting up with her hand by my chest. 'I'm good. Jaune?' I asked, standing up and examining the situation, 'I'm good. Coco saved me.' Jaune was now staring at the Grimm. 'What are you doing here?' I asked Velvet, 'That's our target.' She said pointing towards the giant Grimm. It wasn't a normal Grimm, it looked different, similar to a mantis but still different. The Grimm lifted its head and let out a short bellow before completely disappearing. 'Remnant have mercy on me!' Jaune said readying himself to fight. 'Let's get back to Ren.' I said breaking into a run towards Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Yatsuhashi and Fox. 'Use your semblance Ren! Nora, you too!' I demanded as the nine of us now stood in a circle. I watched Ren and Nora closely, waiting for them to use their semblances, and as if they knew what I had in mind, Ren used his semblance. 'Forest, shock me.' Nora said as we all began to lose colour due to Ren's semblance, I complied and sparked my dust arm before putting my hand on Nora's shoulder, 'What's he doing?' I heard Coco asked, 'Using his semblance.' Pyrrha answered.

I began to feel calm then energetic, both a result of the two semblances I had just mimicked. I took my hand away from Nora's shoulder and nodded, leaving the circle and leaving the radius in which Ren's semblance could reach. I pulled Equilibrium from the stock of Enigma and held it in my right hand. 'Take notes CFVY. This is going to be a lesson worth waiting for.' I stabbed Equilibrium into the ground and pushed the button on the cross guard, sending a dust charge into the air and once it exploded a rain of dust came down, covering the whole town in dust and revealing the Grimm. It bellowed softly, staring me down before letting out a shriek and charging with its mandibles wide. 'Bring it.' I said before disappearing. The Grimm stopped still awkwardly looking at where I once stood, but I was already making my way towards the rest. 'Where's Forest?!' The two teams exclaimed in unison, 'Over here. I'm just going to borrow these.' I said taking Storm Flower, Magnhild and Crocea Mors from team JNPR. The mantis Grimm jumped from spot to spot, looking for something, 'Over here!' I said bringing Nora's weapon down onto the creature's abdomen. It slashed its claw at me, but thanks to Blake's semblance, I dodged leaving a clone behind to get destroyed. 'Eat this!' I spun with Storm Flower and cut the giant claw off, repeating the dodge before I began to feel weak after using several semblances at the same time, but I still successfully rammed the Grimm's side with Jaune's Crocea Mors, knocking it off balance. I had thrown the weapons back to their owners before charging the Grimm unarmed. As I was running I felt a pain piercing my head and a voice echoed, _'This is your death. Your fate.'_ I shook my head and sped my charge with the glyphs Weiss uses, I then jumped and used Ruby's semblance to boost my jump before bringing my foot down on the Grimm's head. It was shot down but still smacked me with its remaining claw, sending me flying back, crashing into a building.

'That's enough!' I heard Yatsuhashi charge, 'Take it down! Forest has already weakened it for us!' Coco followed up. A rapid response of two crashes made me get up, I jumped out off the shattered window to see both Coco and Yatsuhashi sprawled out by the feet of the remainder of the Teams. 'Coco!' Velvet was quick to react and ran towards the Grimm in her fighting stance. 'Velvet!' I shouted rushing towards the claw that was about to crash into her. I leapt forward, just in time to stop the claw mid swing. I pulled the dagger from its sheath and cut the claw before punching the Grimm's leg, bringing its head down to my level, 'Velvet! Grab my sword!' I shouted jumping onto the Grimm and holding my hand out, Velvet grabbed Equilibrium and then took my hand, 'Hold on.' I said jumping with Velvet still holding my hand, now wielding Equilibrium, 'Stab it!' I shouted as I twisted with Velvet and threw her down at the Grimm. The Grimm dissipated after Velvet handed Equilibrium back to me, smiling so excitedly. 'That was awesome!' Nora and Jaune exclaimed, 'Remind me not to go against you in hand to hand.' Pyrrha joked. 'Wait! Did Greenie just end two missions at once!' Coco exclaimed angrily, 'I think s-' Yatsuhashi was about to finished when a loud crash made us turn towards Vale, standing way off in the distance. 'No time to talk. Let's go.' Pyrrha said in a serious tone.

Chapter 7

Weakness within Strength

We rushed towards Beacon, not stopping for anything. The Grimm that stood before us all fell within seconds, it was all due to rage and worry. There wasn't a second we could waste. We were nearing the rising smoke to see Grimm running through the city, team RWBY was lying unconscious atop a wrecked train. 'We can handle this. You stop the rest of the Grimm within the city.' Coco spoke, walking away and motioning us to go. 'Okay, but just in case, JNPR you help out. I'll find my team and we'll defend the city.' I said running off as the two teams ran towards the main fight. 'Good luck!' Velvet's voice echoed behind me, making me smile a bit. I ran a block away from the centre of destruction when a familiar sound made me stop. A series of clicks. 'Okay girls, our leader might not be with us but we have Onyx here.' Topaz' voice came from the same direction. 'This time you aren't leaving.' I pulled out Equilibrium, 'Without a wound.' Then I pulled out Estrangement, I felt a deep rage begin to manifest my thoughts. 'Uncle Onyx.' My voice became distorted, like a new person. A new soul. Was this Noir?

I stalked up behind the four, holding Equilibrium and Estrangement out, ready to strike Onyx down. _'You don't need to worry.'_ Sienna was the first to notice me, turning and waving. _'It's only a minor obstacle. Our corruption shall reign.'_ I ignored the situation around me. My eyes trained on Onyx. 'Do I have killer eyes?' _'Do you still see me? The killer? The Goddess?'_ He sheathed his shotgun-machete, 'Now fox, about the last time we spoke.' He was standing calmly. _'This is your chance. Kill him! Kill the murderer of your parents!'_ 'A hunter never kills another hunter. I wanted to say sorry in advance.' He pointed past me, more specifically over my shoulder, I turned my head and suddenly everything went black. I felt no rage. No hate. Nothing. I noticed a slight red colour returning to my view, 'Forest? You o-okay?' Sienna asked looking down at the floor shyly, 'Huh? What?' I felt a warmth fade away. 'What happened?' I asked, turning to see Topaz and Rain with their mouths agape.

I looked around to see the fading bodies of grimm surrounding me. 'Now Forest, just calm down. I'm sure you have a lot of built up anger.' Onyx said, hand on his weapon, 'Me? Angry? Over what? You killing my parents?!' The anger from before pushed past the confusion and began to grow substantially. I could see that Topaz and Rain became shocked then angry, I couldn't tell if Sienna was copying Topaz and Rain, I had to listen if she primed her weapon. 'Let me explain that. But first you all need to lower your weapons.' Onyx spoke raising his hands in surrender. We all still had our weapons ready, not trusting him at all, 'Okay then. I'll lower them for-' Onyx began but stopped as he suddenly hit the floor. 'Explain from there, or I will crush you with your own semblance.' I threatened Onyx, pointing Estrangement at his head. 'Okay, okay. I'll explain what happened, it's probably the best I can do to get out of this mess.' Onyx was now struggling to sit up.

' _Are you sure this is the right choice? Maria insisted we wait until they come out.' Viola Amethyst, Forest's mother, spoke as she tried to convince me to wait for Maria and Emeric to return from the cave where a formidable Grimm resided within. 'The reports were exaggerated Vi. There is no way-' I stopped as we entered into an opening within the cave, 'Very big lizard.' A giant Grimm, the size of Haven Academy, maybe bigger, slashed at Emeric and Maria whilst they were fighting for their lives. 'Let's help the-' Before I could finish Viola rushed past me with her gun firing on automatic. 'Dammit Viola!' I shouted and rushed after her._ Onyx stopped for a second. 'Who told you to stop?!' I shouted at him, 'Forest, before I go on, how much of your parents do you remember?' He asked, closing his eyes, 'Almost nothing. Now. Continue.' _'Shit, I'm tired. I can't wait till we get back to Forest. That little scamp is as energetic as Ric was.' Maria spoke with her hands behind her head, 'Yeah, and as silent as his mother. Oh and that look could kill even the deadliest Grimm.' I added. 'Viola! What's wrong?!' Emeric's voice burst through our conversation, causing us to turn to the two. Viola had fallen but was caught by Emeric, her eyes turning completely black. 'Maria, what happened to her?' Emeric panicked, 'I can't tell. The only thing I can see is her eyes, she's still breathing.' A sudden yelp of pain made us worry more, Viola was in deep pain. 'Onyx! Catch Ric!' Maria shouted, making me use my semblance on the two to keep them from falling, 'Maria? Can you explain what is going on?' I asked gently pushing the two to the ground. 'No. But I have seen this before' Maria spoke, standing up and turning, 'Your parents.' At my response she nodded. 'Then we let them die? Since there is no known cure for this?' I said slightly annoyed, 'Yes. Since you know Forest more than I do, you take care of him. And whenever you think the time is right, tell him I killed his parents.' Maria spoke, her voice cracking. 'No, I won't pin this on you. I'll take the fall. He'll need someone to look up to in the future.' Maria began walking away, 'If he remembers me.' She said, not looking back._ I felt sorrow, then rage and finally nothing. 'What happened?' I asked, allowing Onyx to stand, 'Salem happened.' He said, looking up at me. 'Atlas soldiers!' Rain exclaimed pointing north, 'Forest, you're going to see Penny again.' Onyx said as he stood, not looking at me. 'Who's Penny?' The three girls asked in unison. 'Forest's cousin.' Onyx spoke, beginning to walk.

Chapter 8

Summer's Gold

I walked behind Topaz, Sienna and Rain, Onyx following short. Many thoughts ran through my head and I began to remember parts of my past I hadn't thought back to. It felt odd. Sadly. I always thought of my life as a tragedy, but the more I looked back on, the more happier it seemed. The big house in Menagerie, the friends I made, the White Fang. The more I thought, the more it cleared up. _'Hi! My name is Blake Belladonna!' The black haired cat Faunus introduced herself, 'Hello, I'm Forest Verde.'_ My eyes widened, 'I knew Blake?' I muttered to myself. A sudden crash interrupted me, I turned and saw a familiar red cape, 'Hey! Onyx! Leave Forest alone.' A drunk sounding man with a sword stood between Onyx and myself, 'Qrow. Let me pass, I'm not going to do anything.' Onyx spoke looking defensively towards Qrow. 'Don't lie to me. I saw you with Roman Torchwick.' Qrow's sword began to change into a scythe with the sound of at least a dozen gears turning. 'The cats out of the bag then.' At an instant Onyx charged at Qrow.

My body reacted without my thoughts. I was standing the one second, and the next I moved forward with Ruby's semblance and had my sniper pointed under Onyx's chin. 'Wow. How'd you do that?' Qrow said walking over to us with his weapon changing back to its sword form. I used Qrow's action as a distraction and tripped up Onyx, using his semblance against him. 'Good job kid. Now kill him.' Qrow said standing next to us, 'What!? Forest, don't listen to-' A gunshot silenced Topaz, 'Do it or they get hurt.' Qrow spoke, his sword was now a shotgun. What should I do? Kill Onyx and be nothing but a killer and lose the trust I once had? Or spare him and lose my team, my friends? 'No.' I said and lifted the barrel away from Onyx. 'I won't!' I shouted and slammed the butt of the gun into Onyx's face before sweeping Qrow's legs and pointing the barrel to his head. 'Good. You passed the test.' Another familiar voice spoke from behind me, 'James, what a pleasant surprise. A little longer and I'd probably end up like ol' Onyx over there.' Qrow said now moving the barrel of Enigma out of his face, 'I looked up at where the voice came from to see General Ironwood walking towards us, 'Forest!' I was tackled from out of nowhere, 'Penny. Remember what I said about these kinds of hugs?' I struggled to get out as Penny who, despite her size, hugged me like I was pillow being hugged by an Ursa. 'Oh, sorry!' She said before standing up. After sometime, General Ironwood and Qrow explained why they tested me and what Onyx had been doing with Roman Torchwick. And then I explained to my team how Penny and I were related. 'Okay, now that you are done explaining, we'd like you to accompany us to see Ozpin.' General Ironwood spoke, placing his hand on my shoulder, 'Yeah, I'm sure Oz would love to know about all this.' Qrow said, before drinking from a flask.

'James. Qrow. It's nice to see the two of you not arguing for once.' Ms. Goodwitch said as we walked into Ozpin's office, 'Forest, glad you chose not to kill Onyx.' She finally acknowledged me, 'Or else I would have had to expel your team and arrest you.' Ironwood chirped in. 'James, be kind to the boy.' Glynda said looking at Ironwood. A sudden realization made me freeze, there was another person in the room. Beside Ozpin stood a woman with dark pink hair, light skin and wearing a dress that was several shades darker than her hair, 'Hello. You probably don't remember me.' She approached me, 'I'm Maria Gold. The summer maiden and a family friend.' She introduced herself and smiled before hugging me, 'It's good to see you little Roxo.' What she called me confirmed that she was a family friend. 'Roxo?' Qrow asked with a mocking laugh, 'Ahh, yes. I've been wanting to ask why you did not write your first name on the application.' Ozpin said, now standing. 'Because it's Roxo!' Qrow now burst into uncontrollable laughter.

'You want me to mimic one ancient power that I have never seen before.' I tried to stay calm as my mind wrapped around the idea of having such power. 'Not just one. All four.' Ironwood spoke, stepping forward and looked me in the eyes, 'We know how hard must be for you. And we don't want to pressure you.' He turned and walked back to Maria, 'Yet we are going to pressure him, right? Wasn't that your original plan?' Qrow spoke after taking a sip from his flask, 'First we gave the power of the four maidens, then we brainwash him and make him a weapon, and finally we put him up against Salem!' Qrow exclaimed while staring Ironwood down, 'I never intended to brainwash him!' Ironwood retaliated, 'Oh, sorry. Training him to become one of your specialists would have been the proper way to say it!' The two both looked furious, 'You and your Atlas Employees all act like you can control the world like an army!' Qrow said, 'Too bad you can't train a proper fighter.' Qrow stood confident now, 'Oh? And you teachers can?' Ironwood looked calmer now, 'How about we put my best student up against your best student. Oh, wait, you don't teach anymore.' At this Qrow scoffed and pointed to me, 'Where do you think the kid was for three years? Training under me!' That was in fact true, I had spent three years training with Qrow. 'Well then, let's settle this before he proceeds with obtaining Maria's powers.' Ozpin spoke, standing up and smiling.

Chapter 9

Before The Lightning

I sat on the bed with Sienna who had asked to sit with me. 'So, why did you want to talk?' Sienna asked, throwing me off guard. 'I was told that you wanted to speak with me, and you barely talk to any of us so I'm assuming you are finally ready to let us in.' I spoke, thinking about how excited yet quiet Sienna is when we are all together. 'So if we were both told that we wanted to speak to each other.' She looked at me with a slight smile, 'You can do all the shouting later.' At this I laughed a little, 'Only if you give her the angry look.' I nudged her lightly. 'Sure.' We both shared a small chuckle. 'Things aren't any better in here. In this school, than out there.' I said as I laid back, stretching my arm out. Sienna looked at me before doing the same.

'How was it being a human in Menagerie?' I asked after Sienna explained where she grew up, 'Well, for a place filled with Faunus who despise humans, it was accommodating.' She stretched her arms up and made a diamond with her fingers, 'Weird how we never met.' She now let her hands flop to her sides. It was weird but it was for the best I suppose. I thought back and remembered that I knew Blake before my parents died, 'Did you know Blake?' I asked as I now moved my hand to my ears and began to scratch them, without an answer Sienna looked at me and laughed, 'What's so funny?' I asked, still scratching my ears, 'Oh, it's nothing. You just look like a real fox when you scratch your ears.' Sienna was still laughing, only now she had her hand in front of her mouth. 'Well what am I supposed to do when they itch?' I said letting out a small laugh. This had been the first time, in a long while where I spent time with someone and they hadn't judged me for my Faunus heritage. 'What would you do?' I asked and grabbed her hand before placing it on my ear. 'This.' Sienna sat up, still holding my ear, and pinned me to the bed. 'I know how all Faunus feature are a sensitive spot, so I won't be rough.' She said rubbing the sides of my ears gently, causing me to become flustered. The itch faded after a few seconds.

Sienna had me pinned for some time and did a sum of things to my fox ears, some of which caused me to blush. 'Forest...' Sienna had stopped and looked at me with loving eyes, 'I like you.' She said before laying her head on my chest, 'And I know that... That however you try to change what happens in the future, the person you love always dies.' At this I looked away to the side, my arm and weapons all resting on my desk, 'But I don't care. Not about the future or death.' Sienna spoke, her voice cracking after future, she had rested her head on my chest to cry a little. 'Sienna, you might not care, but I do. And I will change this future, I'll put an end to all these deaths caused by me.' I said putting my arm on the back of her head. 'I want to stay like this. I just want to rest and let all my troubles soak away.' Sienna now moved her hands to my chest, 'But you have a match.' She then pushed herself off me and moved back to where she had been sitting. 'You better go. Best you prepare beforehand.' Sienna stood and walked out the room. 'Good luck. We will be cheering you on.' And once again, I felt alone. 'I won't disappoint.' I said to myself, standing and walking to my arm, 'Having the power of the summer maiden. Maybe it will help.' I muttered to myself before picking my arm up.

'Students from across Remnant, welcome to this exhibition match.' Ozpin was greeting the many students that sat in the amphitheatre about to watch the match between myself and Winter Schnee, the older sister of Weiss. She stood with good posture and she looked like a soldier, which she was. 'We do not expect to see the same quality of strength in the tournament, but it would be a means of great entertainment.' Ozpin had spoke in a cheery tone and earned a few laughs here and there, with the exception of Yang shouting out, 'It'll be better!' Ozpin had a good laugh himself, and continued, 'To my left, an Atlas specialist, Winter Schnee. And to my right, a common name in dorm rooms, Forest Verde, who will not be using his weapons in this match.' Ozpin then turned to us and nodded, signalling for us to get ready. I took stance, my right arm behind my back, my left arm and leg forward. Winter stood with her rapier pointed to me. 'Fight!' And as quick as light, Winter had been next to me and stabbed at me, only to have her rapier caught by my left hand. 'You might be quick, but I'm quicker.' I said before a force shook the arena, emitting from me.

Chapter 10

No Summer In A Silver Forest

I was shocked and saw the ground shatter from the force, causing Winter to hesitate before jumping back. I felt at peace, like nothing had been bothering me, but the force still lingered. I took Winter's shock as an advantage and used Sun Wukong's semblance to create golden clones of myself that exploded into punches landed onto Winter, she smirked and recovered from the three sequential punches. 'How quick can you actually be?' She taunted while separating her rapier in two and charged. I activated Topaz' teleportation and hit Winter from behind, then using Ruby's speed and punched her in the stomach, after which I activated Blake's semblance to leave a clone as Winter struck at me. 'That's not even my best.' I said flicking my finger against my palm. 'Finally using your right arm.' Winter charged again, 'This is why.' I said and summoned a time glyph and increased my reaction time, 'And this too.' I dodged out the way and used a summoning glyph, making a Komodusk Alpha out of lightning. It stood close to the full size of the actual Grimm, albeit a tad smaller. The giant lizard like Grimm stood at least 25 times bigger than myself, considering I stood at 6 foot 5, a mere two inches shorter than Yatsuhashi. 'I made him kill a bigger one when he was thirteen.' Qrow shouted proudly from where Ozpin, Ironwood and himself stood.

'How'd you do that?' Winter struggled to let out, as she stood defenceless. I ran at her and punched her into the ground, the force from earlier returning to me and completely draining Winter of her aura. 'Forest is once again, the winner!' Qrow shouted as he jumped down to the arena and walked up to me, patting my back. 'Come on Roxo. Let's get you a prize.' Qrow said as he now put his arm around my shoulders and lead me out the amphitheatre. 'Shouldn't we check if Ms. Schnee is okay?' I asked, gaining a disappointed look from Qrow. 'Kid, you have to meet with the Summer maiden, you weren't going to get a reward from me in the first place.' He said pushing me off towards the door leading to the lobby where Maria stood waiting. 'Oh, Roxo, you made it out alive.' She joked, referencing your fight with Winter. 'She wasn't even worth using both arms.' Qrow said as he hit me over the head, 'Should have made it last longer.' He scolded me for using his principle, Don't play with your enemies. Maria's jaw dropped, leaving me in shock at her response. 'She might be the summer maiden, but she still acts like a surprised little kid.' Qrow said before patting my back and turning back.

'Your eye turned silver?! We need to tell Ozpin and the others about this!' Maria shocked me as she stopped mid answer, stating that my eye had just turned silver, 'Why?' Maria just stood frantically and grabbed my hand, rushing back to Ozpin's office. 'Stop!' I shouted and released my hand from her grip. 'What's going on? I thought I needed to mimic your powers?!' I became angered at what was happening. 'Let's get to Ozpin, he'll explain what it means to have silver eyes.' Maria grabbed my hand once more and we were once again running to Ozpin. And once we reached Ozpin and the others, he did just that. Afterwards, Qrow dumbed it down, worried I wouldn't understand what Ozpin had just told me. 'Now, tell me Forest, who did you mimic sliver eyes from?' Ozpin asked, looking at me with a slightly judgmental look. 'I don't know. The only person I've seen with silver eyes is-' As I was about to say the name of the person Qrow interrupted, 'Ruby Rose, my niece.' I began to block out what was happening around me and raised my hand to my eye. **'This isn't fair to her. I should apologize. To all of them.'**

Shortly after I thought to myself, I stood up and left the office to go and lay in my bed. As I walked the hallways, I felt the eyes of every other student glare into my soul, either they were impressed or afraid. 'Hey Forest! That was an impressive fight you had back there. Sun was so happy you used his semblance.' Velvet approached and began walking with me, 'Hmhm.' I let out, 'Is something bothering you?' She asked stopping me, her hands barely reaching my shoulders, 'Yeah. It's this power.' I said looking up slightly, seeing distraught Velvet, 'No matter how strong I get, it all ends the same way. With a repetition from the day I arrived at Beacon.' I said passing Velvet who donned a confused face. I opened the door of my dorm and saw my team sat at the table we put in the centre of the room, 'Just let him sleep.' Rain said as I sat on my bed and thought.

Chapter 11

The Foxes and The Hares

 _'Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down.'_ I thought back on Qrow's summary of the story Ozpin had told me. I wanted to apologise to Ruby, so I made my way to her dorm in the early hours of morning. I knocked lightly, a bark coming from the room, 'Shh Zwei. It could be Glynda.' I heard Ruby's muffled voice come closer, 'Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, Yang is having that dream of chasing Bla-' Ruby had stopped in surprise, 'Oh, Forest! It's you. Why are you here so early?' Ruby seemed tired but didn't really look the part as she spoke. 'I... I just wanted you to tell Weiss that I'm sorry for making her look bad in front of her sister. I overheard their conversation as I walked past the infirmary last week.' I said, holding back the truth, 'Oh, you heard that to. Guess I wasn't the only one, but why take a week off classes? Because of that?' Ruby questioned my absence, 'Maybe I'll tell you another time, for now just tell Weiss I'm sorry. Goodnight Rubes.' I said walking away, 'Your silver eye looks nice. Night.' Ruby's voice made me stop, a slight smile forming.

I decided to walk around the school. Everything was surprisingly open and no one was around. 'Forest.' A voice whispered my name from the lobby entrance, 'Hello?' I called out, readying myself to fight. I looked closely with night vision of Faunus genetics and saw a dark green leaf glide out the open door. I walked after the leaf, soon finding myself in the forest, where a burrow of baby bunnies lay, crying out for their mother. I sat down and watched, making sure no predator came near the bunnies. 'Where is your mother little ones?' I asked in a whisper to myself. After a while, rustling in a bush to the right of me revealed a fox tail slightly peeking out from the top. 'Oh no. Go away.' I started to move closer slowly, watching the fox as it came out the bush. I stopped in my panic and noticed the fox had been nudging a barely breathing mother bunny to the baby bunnies. The fox finally nudged the bunny close enough for the babies to feed. I looked closer at the fox and it had been badly hurt before. A scar covering its right eye, rendering it blind, a long gash on its side that looked fairly recent and its ears were missing bits here and there. The fox then laid down, making a shelter over the burrow for the baby bunnies. The fox noticed me, raising its head, before lowering it again, this time with its remaining eye trained on me.

I sat observing the odd event for some time, just long enough to have the sun begin to rise. 'Well fox, keep those bunnies safe.' I said, standing and walking away. When I had been walking, I caught glimpse of Velvet who had been sitting by the cliff with her legs dangling off the side. I walked over to her and sat down, causing Velvet to jump. 'Sorry. I thought you'd pass me.' Velvet spoke in a shocked tone, 'Why? We're friends right?' I said flicking a stone off the cliff, 'I saw you by the bunnies.' Velvet said, now kicking her feet, 'Was the fox there? Wait! I never meant it like that-' I cut Velvet off, 'Yeah. The fox brought the mother back to the babies, it was barely breathing.' I said before looking at Velvet. She looked at me almost at the same time and quickly looked away, 'I uhh... I thought they were pretty cute. Maybe it was the ears because you have the same ears...' I looked at my hands now, 'That fox reminds me of you.' Velvet spoke now looking at me with a slight smile, 'Always ready to protect those who can't protect themselves, and those who can...' Velvet paused, 'No matter the cost. Be it time or a piece of himself.' Velvet then placed her hand on my prosthetic arm. I sat there in silence, thinking back to the many things wrong with the fox. 'I admire your determination to keep people safe, but you need to do the same for yourself.' I just nodded at Velvet's comment. 'Uh, sorry.' As Velvet said this she moved her hand away from mine. 'No, it's okay. It surprisingly felt warm.' I smiled at the drop before me, hoping Velvet would return her hand to mine. And when she did, warmth ran up my arm, making it feel like it had not been replaced by moving gears and parts.

Velvet and I sat on the cliff for the majority of sunrise. The sky going from a dark orange to a bright yellow glow. 'It was pretty cool to hang out with you up here. And I'm sure you'll be tending to the bunnies for a while, so I might come and watch them with you.' I said, Velvet yawning a small yawn, 'You tired?' She asked, I replied with a nod and stood, lending Velvet my hand to pull herself up with. 'Let's go to sleep.' I said and noticed Velvet struggling to stand. I sighed and knelt before her, my back towards her, 'Climb on, I'll carry you.' I said as Velvet's arms wrapped around my neck and her legs by my sides, 'You're too kind.' She said in a drowsy tone, 'Didn't you say you admire me or something?' I retorted with a light chuckle, 'Shhh. Sleep.' Velvet was now close to laughter, entering the lobby. I walked through the halls, past some of the second and third years as they had woken up and began to leave their rooms. 'Hey look, it's Velvet.' 'And Forest. Isn't he the one who defeated a whole army of Grimm with only a pistol?' 'I heard he beat Winter Schnee.' 'Thee Winter Schnee! You serious?' Some of the students who stopped to look at Velvet and I began talking like this, 'Velvet, pass your scroll. I can't get into your room without it.' I whispered to the sleepy Velvet, who slowly gave her scroll to me, allowing me to open her room door. As I opened the door, the remainder of Team CFVY was absent from their beds. 'Vel? You awake?' I asked, 'Yeah.' She replied groggily, 'Where is your team?' I asked once more as I laid Velvet down, 'Mission.' She replied not letting go of my arm, 'Without you?' I mumbled as I was being pulled by Velvet, 'I won't be far, just on the floor.' I said trying to pry my arm free, but to no avail. Velvet had been knocked out cold with my arm tied up by hers. 'The fox and the bunny, how ironic.' I mumbled as I laid down next to Velvet in the single bed. I took off my dust arm and laid it on the nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 12

Vytal Festivities

I was looking down from a high up place, watching as my friends fight for their lives. My arm had been missing, more like on the ground below, and Sienna had been kneeling by it, not doing anything. A force shook my vision the building began to fall, one giant piece of rubble falling straight down towards the ground. In an instant I was on ground level, moving rubble out of my way, and when I moved the final large chunk of rubble I caught a glimpse of a hand gripping onto my dust arm. 'Pyyrha!' I shot up from the bed I had fallen asleep in. I looked around and realised that I hadn't left Velvet's bed, with Velvet still clutching to my arm. I looked to the calendar on the opposite end of the room and saw that we had slept for a whole day. 'Vel, it's tournament day. It's time for the Vytal Festival Tournament.' I said, shaking my arm to wake Velvet, only then remembering, 'Oh crap! I've been gone for a whole day! And the rest of Team CFVY comes back today! Oh crap! Velvet!' I shouted louder and shook Velvet violently. 'Huh?' She let out as she stretched awake. I repeated myself to her and she began to do the same I did as we rushed to the cafeteria. 'Forest! How've you been!' A familiar voice confirmed my suspicion, 'Yup, it's the Vytal Festival.' I sighed out, looking back at a table I passed.

'Team TILK, you stayed for the Vytal Festival. Thought you fourth years wanted to do as many missions to avoid me.' I said as I walked back to the four guys I passed, 'What? We wouldn't even dream of leaving you! You fox eared loser.' After a stare down with Team TILK's leader, Tin-Coal, I greeted him properly, 'Bro, we have got to stop these awkward stare downs.' I said while the rest of Team TILK stood to greet me. Team TILK consisted of Tin-Coal Blanc, Indie Saumone, Lero Nightshade and Kiith Govender. They were fourth years that I had been challenged by after my fight with Pyrrha Nikos, and just thinking of her made me feel a tightening feeling in my chest. 'Hey Verde! You good?' Kiith asked, most likely noticing my eyes widen. I shook my head and looked around, 'Oh sorry, zoned out for a sec.' I said scratching my head, 'Well, I need to find my team now. You guys better participate in the tournament so I can kick your asses.' I spoke, walking backwards, still facing them. 'Yeah. And a Grimm invasion will occur.' Indie said with a sarcastic tone.

I had walked for a while, looking for my team at every food stand, not finding them. 'Oh screw it. Guess I'll use this thing.' I spoke, agitated at the apparent disappearance of my team. Pulling out my scroll, I swiped for a few seconds, and called Rain, who took forever to answer. 'Forest, what's up?' Rain's voice was soft and sounded like she had just woke up. 'Where are you three?!' I shouted, hearing Rain squeak at me. 'What do you mean? It's Saturday, and our practice only starts at twelve.' She replied with a confused tone of voice, 'First point, check the date. Second point, you should have been up by now.' I said with a sigh, wondering what made them sleep in, 'To answer your second point, we stayed up late looking for you, thinking you left or maybe something happened to you. We only got back to the school two hours ago.' I began to feel bad for shouting, I hadn't known that they went out to look for me, 'It's the Vytal Festival!' Rain's shouting brought me out of my thought and a sudden shuffling of multiple feet roared over the call. 'We'll meet you at the giant noodle bowl place!' Rain shouted before hanging up.

I walked back to the entrance, where the Noodle Place was and waited. After a moment I was slapped across the back of my head, with a loud clapping sound emitting from the slap, 'Hey Tofu.' I said turning, and in a split second another hand slapped me across my face, 'And hello Sienna.' I said rubbing my cheek, 'What is wrong with you!? Making us search for a whole day, while you slept here at school!' Rain's voice interrupted the slap contest, only for me to be slapped again, 'Hey gloom cloud.' I said as I know lay on the floor from that last slap. 'I'm beginning to think this is an abusive relationship.' I heard Kiith from Team TILK say, as the fourth years approached us. 'I wish I recorded that.' Tin-Coal said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Chapter 13

Round One

After being slapped senseless, all teams had been called to the courtyard. We walked with team TILK and we noticed the giant floating structure that hadn't been there when we awoke from our sleep. 'That looks bigger than I imagined it to be.' Sienna spoke, making us all think of our own imaginations of the arena. 'I don't do well with heights.' Indie said as he began to look woozy. Once we had made it to the arena, Ms. Goodwitch greeted us and instructed us to follow the other teams. On a projection that was on the opposite side of the room eight spin dials were separated into four each side, by a capitalised "V" and question marks had been in the middle of each spin dial. 'The first match will be between...' The dials spun after Ozpin spoke, 'Team FRST and Team TILK.' The dials stopped on portraits of each student which became a silhouette and the letters of our team name were placed over them. 'Could both teams make their way to the arena.'

We entered the stadium arena, and in the moment of walking into view of the spectators, a huge pressure pushed against my chest. I felt them all staring at me. Judging me. I'm sure some hated me. As we readied in our stances, dials similar to those that we had in the other room began to spin. 'Our first two teams are FRST and TILK. And since the abilities of Forest Verde, he has given his dust infused arm to a teammate for later and opted to not use weapons.' As Professor Port had finished speaking, the dials stop on two icons, the first on a tree and the second on a ruined city. 'Let the games-' Professor Oobleck began, 'Begin!' And at these words I rushed at TILK and tackled TC towards the city. I stopped before a piece of rubble and pushed TC against it. 'Were you not ready.' At this he kicked me back a bit before rushing me. 'Whoops.' I said as I dodged his swing of his gauntlet SMG. As his fist was at least two inches from the ground I kicked him, sending TC flying into a pile of rubble. I turned to see Kiith about to knock Sienna out, and just before he could I rushed him. 'Goodnight!' He shouted swinging his fist towards Sienna, 'Nope.' I said as I caught his hand while running. I twisted and threw Kiith into the ground followed by a heavy punch. 'Oh, what an Elimination! What do you think of Forest so far?' Oobleck's voice echoed throughout the stadium, 'He is, by far, the best fighter Beacon has ever had. And also one of my two favourite students. Always entertained in my class.' Port's voice now followed Oobleck's echo. I helped Sienna up, and almost instantly I had to push her back down so we could both avoid and explosive shot from Indie's Rocket Launching War hammer.

I looked up at the crater, then at Sienna and nodded. As I did, Sienna ran at Indie and I scanned the arena, looking for the aura display. As I set my eyes on it, I noticed Topaz had been eliminated. 'Dammit, guess we can't use Cat and Fox.' I said to myself as I thought of our Team moves. 'Sienna, Rain! Red Forest Storm!' I shouted running as Rain and Sienna cornered Indie and Lero. The two nodded in unison and joined my run towards Indie and Lero. Sienna let two strong cracks of her chain whip out at me, her final one I grabbed and I swung it around Indie and Lero, handed the weapon to Rain and took her glaive revolver. 'Let it rain!' I shouted, and as I finished the whip separated and the two both began swinging the separated whip down at Indie and Lero. I began firing dust rounds at the peaks of the whips and used gravity manipulation to pull them all towards the victims below. 'Outstanding teamwork! Earning Team FRST another two eliminations! Port exclaimed over the roaring crowd, 'Excellent, truly excellent. But it seems that they have forgotten about Team TILK's leader.' At this five shadows covered us and wind began to rapidly rush behind us. Five giant fox-like beasts stood above TC who had a ball of pure wind dust forming around his gauntlet. 'Buy me a few seconds.' I said and took my arm from Rain. 'This is Tin-Coal's semblance, the ability to manifest dust into creatures of all shapes and sizes.' Oobleck said as I ran into the forest behind me, 'Seems Forest has decided to use his dust infused arm. But he might not have enough time since both Sienna and Rain are now eliminated.' Port's sentence made me rush and ready my arm quicker. I looked up to see all five dust creature's fists coming down at me.

'Oh, this might be the end!' 'No, it seems Forest avoided the attack.' Both Port and Oobleck's voices came from the speakers, respectively. 'Hey! Why are you holding back?' I shouted at TC as I was raised up on the head of the giant lizard Grimm. 'I can't hurt my friends.' TC replied stepping onto the hand of his fox-like creature. I looked at him and smirked, sparking my dust arm. He readied his gauntlet with wind dust, forming a sphere. I focused the lightning dust energy towards the tips of my fingers and made the lizard charge, causing TC to charge with his creature. I jumped and commanded the lizard to tackle TC's creature, making TC jump towards me, and as we both were now heading towards each other I felt Rain's semblance kick in. I saw TC and myself clash, a bright flash and a huge crash. Then I saw a dust arm that was different to my own. As I snapped out of it, I extended my arm out, TC copying me. And as I predicted, a clash, a flash and a crash. I dizzyingly stood and tried to get the screeching sound out of my head. A mumble became clear, 'And that is an amazing way to end a fight! You might not see anything like that again folks!' Port's voice became clearer. I looked at the aura display and saw that I was a bit above the danger zone whilst TC had dropped a severe amount below. 'Team FRST wins!' Port shouted over the speakers with a huge roar from the crowd. I smiled and looked at my dust arm, seeing only circuitry and hanging wires.

Chapter 14

Mercury Poison

After an exciting set of team match ups and doubles, we decided I should be the one to fight in the finals. 'Cat and Fox was amazing. I am so glad it worked!' Topaz was still gawking over our victory in the doubles match. 'Topaz! Now as I was saying, are you all sure I should be the one to fight in the finals?' I asked my Team as we headed to the arena for the final matches, 'Yes Forest. Besides, it's too late to change now.' Sienna said as she turned and smiled at me while still walking, 'And we need our best foot forward, since you'll be fighting Sun.' Rain continued, making me frustrated since she informed me who I would be fighting. 'Rain! I said no spoilers!' I began to shout at Rain, which lasted long enough for us to reach the arena. 'Can all competitors make their way to the stage!' The announcement went off, 'Immediately!' Oobleck's voice screeched. I looked at my team and smiled as they now hugged me for luck. 'Destroy them!' Rain exclaimed in a happy tone as I walked off, now donning a look off awkwardness.

I stood shocked as the other competitors left the stage, leaving me and Mercury as the only two on stage, I looked towards Rain and she too had an expression of shock on her face. The platform began to raise, 'Forest and Mercury. Please take your stances!' Port said. 'What have you done?' I asked as we both stepped towards each other, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Mercury replied with a smirk. 'Rain predicted I would fight Sun. So what did you do?' I pushed my question as we tapped each other's hands and I was instantly kicked back. I had removed my broken dust arm and brought out Equilibrium, to even the odds. As I stopped sliding I rushed Mercury, slashing down at his legs, only to be stopped by his left leg connecting with my side. 'Seems you let yourself get hit. Is it because you are still trying to figure out why you aren't fighting Sun?' Mercury said, taunting me by kicking the air. 'Oh that's not it. I just need to learn if I could use Polarity against your boots.' I said and smiled as Mercury now struggled to lift his legs. I sheathed Equilibrium and walked towards him, 'Here you go.' I said as I handed him Equilibrium, using Gravity Manipulation to pull him down with the sword. 'What a move!' Oobleck exclaimed, 'Seems Mercury will have to try and use his arms for this fight.' Port spoke with a slight chuckle. 'Don't worry. I'll make this quick.' I said before teleporting and punching Mercury multiple times until his aura dropped to yellow. I began running at him from his right then teleported to his left and before hitting him teleporting in front of him. As my fist connected I activated Sienna's semblance and stopped using both Polarity and Gravity Manipulation, making Mercury fly off the elevated arena onto the ground below. 'Forest wins!' And like the times before the crowd cheered. Once the platform was now level with the ground below, I turned and began walking away. 'You haven't won yet.' I looked back to see Mercury mid flying kick, 'You lost.' I said as continued walking. And as I thought, this was simple trickery, because no kick landed.

After the match I headed to Ozpin to report the supposed glitch. 'I see, so you suspect someone has tampered with the matching's.' Ozpin said as he drank his coffee. 'Yes. And I don't think they are going to end with me.' I now put my hand on the desk, 'Very well. Let's see...' Ozpin looked at the original schedule he made, and then opened the roster. I began scanning through both, noticing several changes. 'It seems you were right to be suspicious of this. But for now, let the fights play out. This may be the first step our enemy makes.' Ozpin said closing the two files and standing. 'Go and be with your team.' Ozpin smiled and looked out his window. 'I'm sure they want to congratulate you.' At this I made my way to the elevator and descended to the lobby. Once I exited the elevator into the lobby I was met with a frustrated glare from both Qrow and Ironwood. 'It was a good fight. Can you blame me for putting my all into it.' I said as the two began silently scolding me.

Chapter 15

A Penny Lost

After I was scorned by Qrow, Ironwood handed my arm back. It was put back together as best his engineers could. The gears were exposed, barely any refined dust plates where covering certain areas, only one finger had been covered and it was poorly painted to match the rest of the arm. 'Don't break it. It's the last one I'll be able to get.' Qrow shot as I tried to move my arm but as I tried to pull my fingers into a fist the gears grinded and it became difficult to move anything. 'It'll have to do. Thank you James.' I said nodding towards Ironwood. An hour passed and we were moving on to the final three fights. Sun and I, Penny and Pyhrra, and the finalists of those two matches. I for sure would have made it to the last match but I was unclear who I'd be going up against.

As soon as I stepped out of the lobby and into the courtyard I was surrounded by a swarm of Faunus students and others. 'Forest! Sign my favourite book!' 'Please sign my weapon!' And the many other comments I couldn't be bothered with. 'Could you all excuse me?! I do not have time for this!' I exclaimed at the students and walked with enough speed to lose them. 'Would Forest Verde and Sun Wukong report to the stadium. Forest Verde and Sun Wukong report to the stadium.' the announcement sounded making me more annoyed since it was such short notice and I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with my team yet. After making my way to the stadium, Sun had been waiting

I sat in silence waiting for everything to play out. And finally, the last two came around. 'Penny Polendina versus Pyrrha Nikos.' Port's voice echoed, and after a few seconds it felt like time had stopped. Penny had been sliced in pieces, and sparks were everywhere. 'Penny?!' I shouted, jumping onto the stage and using Sun's semblance to throw myself up using a copy of myself. I stopped dead and dropped onto my knees. The sight of pure horror before me. I hadn't known that Penny wasn't human, after all, she had an aura. _'Salutations! I am Penny!' The girl I had just met hugged me tight, 'Hello Penny! I'm Forest!' I replied hugging her back. She was supposedly my cousin so I had to be happy._ 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' Pyhrra was now crying on her knees. _'I am dearly sorry! I did not mean-' I stopped Penny, 'It's okay. My mom said my aura will heal me right up.' I smiled as I rubbed the dirt off my pants._ Memories of Penny now flooded my brain. 'Penny... I'm sorry.'

Anger filled me, and cries of terror from the crowd echoed in my head followed by the loud pounding of the Nevermore's beak against the protective field above. I looked up to see Pyrrha in as much shock as I was in. "Penny, what happened." I whispered to myself, standing with weak knees. I lifted my head to see the Nevermore coming down, and crashing into the ground causing a shockwave. The force sent one of Penny's swords flying towards me. Then the adrenaline kicked in, I grabbed the sword as it passed me by and gritted my teeth. I could feel the tears forming, the rage boiling from deep within. It was the first time since Kuroyuri that I've felt like this. "I'm not going to let anyone else die!" I shouted in frustration, grabbing the attention of the Nevermore. "I don't care how many times I have to repeat this cycle, I will stop every death from happening. Every single one." I said walking towards the giant Bird Grimm that began flapping it's wings. I looked at Penny's sword before throwing it into the grimm's head. "But first, some revenge." I felt my body go cold and my vision redden, as if I was changing. Corrupting.

Chapter 16

A Dark Night in Vale

All my pent up rage, bursting out like waves crashing against the shore. I wasn't sure how many times I was hit in my frenzy, I could tell that my aura was depleted and my clothes were torn. I had made it to the base of Beacon tower, Emerald and Mercury were both attacking me, grimm were surrounding us as we fought. "Give up, you can't take the both of us out." Mercury said, sending a kick my way, "Stop playing around Mercury! Let's just finish him." I was hit from the side as Emerald spoke. The two assailants must have been at their limits, with cuts and bruises on both. I was worse, blood drenched what was left of my shirt, a gash left my abdomen bleeding immensely and a stinging pain loomed over my right eye. I laughed at the two, catching Mercury's next kick and snapping his robotic leg before kicking in the other. "Mercury!" Emerald exclaimed, lunging at me. As Emerald's blades came close to striking me I let go of Mercury's leg and punched to the left of me, which caused Emerald's illusion to disappear. "Broken nose? Be glad I was pulling punches." I said as I walked past the fallen Mercury. "You won't be able to handle whats next, not even with your strength." Mercury spoke, dragging himself towards Emerald. "We'll see about that." I said, throwing Penny's now broken sword into the thigh of Emerald, earning an agonising scream. I entered Beacon tower and had to phase jump using Topaz's semblance to reach the top of the tower which was almost completely ripped off. But I was blinded as I reached the top, and a pushing force made me plummet towards the ground.

"Forest?" Sienna's voice echoed in my head, then I sat up. That white flash messed me up. I was apparently sent flying and crashed into a broken atlas ship. Jaune found me. He said a dark smoke was leaving my body. But he told me that I'd need to hear the rest of the story from Rain, who came into the room as soon as Jaune left. Beacon fell, Pyrrha died to Cinder, Ruby's silver eyes were the reason I was flung off the tower. But that didn't matter. Rain and Topaz lead a search for Sienna. They lifted and moved rubble. They looked for an hour until Ren found Sienna. By then she… She was already gone. But they found her scroll, which had a message on it saying 'For Forest' and a video attached. Rain handed the scroll to me and she left. I was still lost to where I was.

"Hey Forest, its me Enna, I know you've never called me Enna but it would've been nice to hear you say it." _It would have._ "I was lucky to free my hand and reach my scroll, so I could say a few things. Firstly I can feel most of my body is crushed, but at least I'm comfortable and it'll be over soon, I just have to wait. I'm pretty sure of it." _Why are you so positive?_ "I keep thinking to myself, 'No, I can't die! I must survive, this cannot happen to me' and I keep hoping that someone will find me, that there must be someone nearby." She stopped, "I'm tired." _It's okay, you're resting now._ "But I'm shaking. Maybe I'll close my eyes." _Those wonderful eyes._ "But I shouldn't. Although it will save my energy. It won't be difficult to stay awake right?" The next 30 minutes are pure silence, "So be it." _She lasted quite long._ "I'm dizzy. I can't focus on the scroll, it just seems to be moving away." _If she could've held on longer._ "I'll close my eyes for now." Sienna's eyes slowly close before slowly opening. "By the way Forest. I love you." The video ends there.

"He won't be up there Velvet." Coco held my arm as I tried to go up the steps, "Rain said he's gone." She was gripping my arm harder now. "Let her go Coco. She doesn't need to go upstairs to see me." A familiar voice spoke, I looked up, my ears perking up, "I need some water." He spoke. "And I'm going to need any metal we can salvage from the weapons and my arm. I'm looking to use this too." He lifted what was left of Sienna's weapon.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
